


A Royal Prize

by BlackAce70



Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Instant Loss, Mindbreak, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cock bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After discovering new information regarding the Avatar's sightings. Azula takes it upon herself to deal with the matter herself in forcing the man to tell her what he knows. However, her encounter with the man results in her biting off more than she could chew.
Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A Royal Prize

“I will admit, hunting you down has proven to be quite the irritating little chase.” Frowned a displeased Azula, who glared at the sole male standing at the far side of a dead-end alleyway. 

During her travels within the Earth Kingdom in the pursuit of her traitorous brother and uncle. She had heard talk about recent sightings of the Avatar within the current city that she was in. And how one such individual had even gone as far as to aid the boy and his friends during their journey. 

Casting aside her desire to chase her brother and uncle in favor of an even bigger fish to catch. She set out on a solo journey to locate this man and force the information out of him. By any means necessary, if she had to. 

The person in question, who was a fairly old and mature male in his late 30s, frowned deeply at who stood before him. He had been well aware that there had been fire nation activity going on as of late. But he had not realized, that the princess herself was searching for him due to his recent affiliation with the Avatar and his companions. 

A curt scoff left Azula’s lips as she brushed a strand of hair out of the way, placing a manicured hand at her wide hips, “Really, to think I would have to waste my time on a lowly non-bending peasant like you.” She checked her nails as if she had it to be more interesting than the man before her, “I probably should’ve sent Mai or Ty lee here in my stead.” 

The older man furrowed his brows and his frown deepened. It would appear he had been in the presence of a cocky royal on top of sadistic, “No matter,” He spoke in a deep voice, crouching into a stance, “If you wish to give chase to the Avatar and his friends, then you will have to deal with me first!” 

Azula grew a sadistic grin, “The hard way, is it? Big Mistake.” Blue flames started to lick around her hands, “I’ll make sure you regret every moment of your miserable life!” 

-X- 

“G-Guh! Y-You… Trash… W-Wait till… till I- Gh! Shit!” 

“Hmph. In the end, all you young benders are the same.” 

The sounds of the large crates creaked harshly under the weight of the Fire Nation princess. Her body was entirely limp, bent over the wooden boxes, and stripped completely naked of her beloved armor and clothing. Utterly helpless against the muscular male who was mercilessly slamming his massive cock deep into her tight, formerly virgin, cunt. The fleshy slaps of his powerful hips smacking against her plump booty. 

“You’re all so confident and overly reliant on your bending abilities, but take that away,” He yanked on the Azula’s long silky hair making the young woman yelp in pain. Her body arching, causing her breast to bounce and shake wildly from the violent thrusting, “And you’re nothing more than a helpless wench.” 

Azula couldn’t find the energy or strength to bite back with a retort. Her body only capable of screaming and moaning out in pleasure as the man continued to wail on her abused pussy. Clenching down around his cock forcing the girl to experience powerful bone-rattling orgasm. To think she would encounter a Chi-blocker of all people! It made sense as to why he showed no fear or intimidation to her mere presence. Before she had known what hit her, he’d managed to render her and her bending completely useless. Leaving her at his mercy to do whatever he so desired. 

And that, was punishing the princess until she would be nothing more than an obedient little bitch for him. 

Smirking, the martial artist flipped the princess onto her back. Giving the man a good look at the princess’ face. Tears and sweat ran down her face, messing up her make up beyond recognition. Giving her the appearance of looking like some cheap Earth Kingdom whore; instead of a princess of a powerful nation that commanded fear and respect. Her regal and indomitable aura nowhere to be seen. 

_ ‘Such a demeaning look suits her,’  _ He thought with a smirk, pushing her legs up and pinning them at the sides of her head before he resumed and rammed his cock balls deep into her. The force of such an intense thrust in their new position wrung out a choked, wide-eyed, gasp from the dark-haired beauty. Throwing her head back as she squirted shamefully all over her assailant. She could feel his member punching against her cervix, threatening to pierce through and enter her womb. Such a reaction was not lost on the man, who let out a deep rumbling chuckle. 

“Oh? What’s the matter, dear child?” He taunted, grabbing a handful of her breasts, “Where was all that bravado you had earlier?” 

Azula, even in her hazy minded state, shot a glare at the man. But it held no significant weight and was shattered instantly by the chi manipulator’s cock hitting all of her sweet spots, bringing about yet another strong climax. Drooling behind gnashed teeth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Too weak to even say anything back, huh?” Kids these days really had no discipline nor stamina, “Oh well, I believe it’s about time I wrapped this up then.” 

Lifting her up, and holding her by her perky tush. He slammed her back against the stone wall behind her. Bucking his hips upwards and drilling all the way into her core once more. His cock forming a profound bulge against the fire nation woman’s tone stomach as he rearranged her insides. Destroying the last of her resistance and her mind as she cried out in ecstasy, her legs wrapping unconsciously around the man’s waist. Her toes curling up tightly while her pussy coiled around the invading member. Her natural feminine hard at work, determined to milk the man’s cock for all he had. A broken look of lust and bliss forming on her face. 

“There it is! That’s the look I desired to see from you,” He laughed, bouncing the slovenly moaning woman up and down his cock, “Cumming! Take my seed in you worthless bitch!” 

With one last thrust, crashing his hips against Azula’s and burying his cock deep into her womb. The older man erupted inside of the fire nation princess. Ropes after ropes of his hot viscous seed flooding her entire womb, the force of his potent cum gushing into her like an unrestrained geyser. Causing Azula’s legs to shoot out ramrod straight, twitching uncontrollably as she was filled up. Eventually spilling out and dripping down onto the floor. She remained that way for a few long moments before her legs went limps around the man. Her entire body quivering in mind-numbing euphoria; the man looking down at her trembling form. 

“Oh, don’t think we’re done yet, princess. I have lots of plans in store for you tonight.” 

Azula could only let out a shuddered breath of pleasure.

-X-

“Hm… I wonder where Azula went? We haven’t seen her since last night.” Hummed a confused Ty Lee; who poked her cheeks in thought as she walked through town with her dark and grim companion. 

Mai offered a shrug of her shoulders, keeping her gaze straight as they walked, “Who knows? It’s not like Azula can’t take care of herself or anything. Whatever she’s doing, I’m sure she’s fine.” She sighed and rolled her neck, hearing a few cracks and pops of her stiff joints, “Though I would like to get a move on at some point or anything. I’m just about sick of this town.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Grinned a cheery Ty lee as she ran up in front of Mai, “Come on, I know what’ll cheer you up, how about we go get you some of your favorite snacks. My treat~” 

Mai rolled her eyes but did not reject the idea, “Whatever, I suppose it’s better than just sitting around on our asses and waiting for Azula to come back.” She offered no resistance as Ty Lee squealed and started dragging her away by her arm. Passing by a certain house in the process.

“Hear that? It would seem your friends are looking for you.”

Seated by the window, watching the two girls that were oblivious to the man listening in on their conversation behind the wooden blind. The chi-blocker couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement; the sheer irony of them searching for their friend and she was a lot closer than they realized. 

“I wonder how they would react to seeing the fierce Princess of the Fire Nation, reduced to such a pitiful state.” He commented, watching please as his newest pet diligently sucked his dick. Bobbing her head, fervently deepthroating his shaft all the way to the base. 

The entire time, having a blank and faded look in her once bright and burning eyes. 


End file.
